Skylar the Thief Mistress
by Akari Sakura
Summary: Scipio has decided to return to 13, months after turning into an adult. He spends his first night back at The Stella and meets a girl who calls herself, The Thief Mistress. What will happen between the Thief Lord and Mistress?
1. Chapter 1

Conte and Scipio were heading to the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters. When they got there, Conte stopped and turned to Scipio, with a questioning look on his face. "Are you sure about this, Scipio?" Conte asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Renzo," Scipio said. "I don't want to be an adult anymore." Conte sighed, shaking his head. So Scipio was tired of being an adult. It happened to many people, but most never went this far.

"If you sure, I'll tell you when to get off, I promise not to lie." Conte said.

"I trust you to be a man of your word." Scipio said, repeating what he had said months ago when they had received money from him for a job they had done.

Scipio got on to the lion with the wings on the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters. He rid the Merry-Go-Round just long enough to turn back to 13.

"Thank you Renzo." Scipio said when he got off the Merry-Go-Round of the Merciful Sisters Conte looked at him. The Merry-go-Round had worked. He was thirteen again. Scipio looked younger, but also a bit happier to be a kid again. Questions bubbled within his head.

"Your welcome, Scipio." Conte said. "May I ask why you wanted to become a child again?" Conte asked. "Being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be." Scipio answered, chuckling a bit at the question. "I see. Well good luck Scipio." Conte said as Scipio climbed into his boat, and rode off back to Venice. Conte watched the young Scipio and the boat disappear into the horizon. "Best of luck." He said, raising his hand up in farewell.

When Scipio got back, he had nowhere to stay, seeing as now he was no longer an adult, so he decided to stay at his old hide out, The Stella.

xxx

Later that night, Scipio woke to a noise. "Who's there?" Scipio asked.

"Questions better put by me to you." A voice came, repeating what Scipio had said many months ago when he first met Prosper and his brother. "Prop, is that you?" Scipio asked. "No," The voice said. "I am not a prop." "Then who are you?" Scipio asked. "I am know by many names, but you may call me, The Thief Mistress." The voice said.

"Now, who are you?" The Thief Mistress asked. "I am Scipio." Scipio said.

"Ah, I have heard many stories about you, 'Thief Lord.'" The Thief Mistress said. "Would your real name happen to be Caterina?" Scipio asked. "No." The Thief Mistress said. "Well then at least show your face." Scipio demanded.

"Okay." The Thief Mistress said. Then a girl, about Scipio's age, stepped out into the light. She was wearing a masquerade mask, and wore a white simple gown.

"So, 'Thief Lord,' what are you doing in my hide out?" The Thief Mistress asked. "This was my hide out once." Scipio replied. "Ah, that's right, before you gave up the thievery career, you literally lived here." The Thief Mistress said. "Well, that is, your friends did, you slept in a bed, snug in your mansion." She continued.

"How do you know all this?" Scipio asked. "I live with your friends, Victor and Ida foster me like they do Caterina, Prosper, Boniface, Riccio, and Mosca. I also replaced you as the leader of the group. I, however, am the only one that steals." The Thief Mistress told Scipio. "

Your wrong! I will never be replaced!" Scipio shouted. "Ah, but I have, I'm now the thief of the city, and I tell them the truth, I do not steal from my own home." The Thief Mistress said.

"I will believe it the moment you tell me your name, Thief Mistress." Scipio said. "Fine, my name is Skylar Bell, Thief Mistress of Venice." Skylar said. "Well, Skylar, I see we will be meeting again soon, for I am visiting my old friends tomorrow, and we will see how much of what you have told me is true." Scipio said.

With that, the Thief Mistress vanished.

xxx

The next morning, Scipio woke up, and looked around to find where the Thief Mistress was. When he couldn't find her, he figured she would be at Ida's house, like she said she would.

"Ida! Riccio stole my cap!" Bo called. "Riccio, give back Bo's cap. " Ida called. "Fine! Here you go you little baby." Riccio said. "Riccio!" Ida warned. "Sorry!" Riccio said. "Looks like you guys haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." A voice came "Scipio! You're back!" Riccio cried. "Hello Scip!" Bo said. "What's all this about Scipio being back?" Hornet asked. "Oh, welcome back 'Thief Lord.'" Hornet said. "Good to see you, Caterina." Scipio said. "Good to see you Scipio." Prosper said, giving Scipio an arm hug. "You too Prop." Scipio said. "Scipio!" Mosca called running up to Scipio and giving him a big hug. "Hey Mosca." Scipio said. "Would you like to meet our new member?" Prosper asked. "She's a lot like you." Hornet put in. "I can only imagine." Scipio said knowingly.

"There she is." Prosper said pointing to a small petite girl. "Hello, my name is Skylar Hotaru Bell." Skylar said when she saw Scipio. "Hello, my name is Scipio Massimo." Scipio said. "Scip here is the famous Thief Lord." Riccio said. "Nice to meet you 'Thief Lord.'" Skylar said. "You too Skylar." Scipio said. "I'm known as the new Thief Lord, I'm the Thief Mistress." Skylar said proudly. "So I've heard." Scipio muttered so low no one noticed.

"Nothing's safe from the Thief Mistress." Riccio said, repeating the quote that he had said about the Scipio only months ago. "And, she's no rich kid playing a game." Prosper added. "She's the real deal." He continued. "Are you saying I can't steal?" Scipio asked offended. "Well all the stuff you stole was all from your own home." Prosper said. "Well I'll bet this Skylar here only steals small things like toys and such." Scipio scoffed. "Oh, actually I steal gold and silver." Skylar said. "But I give them back, I don't want my foster parents to get into trouble, so I go back and give the things back, incognito." Skylar said winking. "She dyes her hair brown and acts as a detective, returning the things stolen to the people, and takes the money they give for a reward." Riccio informs.

"I see, well I'll admit that you are smart, but I don't accept you as better than me." Scipio said. "Fine, I don't mind, I know I'm better and that's all that matters." Skylar said. This aggravated Scipio but he kept to himself. _This is going to be a long visit. _Scipio thought.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, while everyone was asleep, Skylar got up and put on her mask and gown, and climbed out the window. However, unbeknownst to her, not everyone was asleep. Once Skylar was gone, Scipio quietly got up and put on his old Thief Lord outfit and mask, and headed out the window.

"Following me 'Thief Lord?'" Skylar asked, startling Scipio. "Oh, did I scare you, 'Thief Lord?' I'm sorry." Skylar said mockingly. "Shut up!" Scipio yelled. "Oh hush! I was only joking." Skylar said. "Whatever." Scipio muttered.

"So 'Thief Lord,' you want to be a real thief?" Skylar asked. "What do you mean?" Scipio asked. "You were planning on following me, am I wrong?" Skylar asked. Scipio remained silent. "So, I was thinking, why don't you help me steal something for real?" Skylar asked. "I've stole stuff before! Outside my mansion at that!" Scipio exclaimed. "Prove it. Help me steal something and then I'll believe you." Skylar said. Scipio thought back to his thievery ways, the adrenaline, the fun, the excitement, the adventure. "I'm in."

xxx

Skylar came running out, yelling for Scipio to start up the boat. He started up the boat and Skylar jumped in. Scipio rode off as the police followed close behind. He thought back to the first time he stole with Prosper and Bo in his group. Scipio had done something similar to what he was doing at that moment. He drove under many bridges until finally finding the one he wanted. "Jackpot." Scipio whispered. He drove to it and pulled a rope hanging under it, causing a hidden boat to fall. The police couldn't stop soon enough and rammed right into it. _Yup, just like before. _He thought.

"Nice work, Thief Lord. I believe you now." Skylar said. Scipio just smiled.

xxx

Once they got back, Scipio asked what Skylar had stolen. "Hair dye." Skylar said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Hair dye!" Scipio exclaimed. "Yeah, I needed for you since you helped me steal. I stole some loot and hair dye, so you can help me return the loot and earn the money." Skylar explained.

"You're going to need a disguise though." Skylar said mainly to herself. She studied him and then went to her chest of stolen clothes. "I stole these before I was taken in by Ida and Victor, they weren't missed so I don't return them." Skylar explained. "Ah, here it is." She said when she found what she had been looking for. "Here put these on." She said tossing him some clothes. Skylar then walked out of the room to let Scipio change

Once Scipio was changed, Skylar came in and took him to the bathroom. There, she dyed his hair blonde. Then she took him to Victor's detective office.

"I will tell you when I see something." Victor said to two rich costumers. "Hey, Dad! Look what I found on the bridge!" Skylar exclaimed, holding up the loot she had stolen the night before. "Well, would you look at that! Our stolen goods!" The lady said. "Here you go little girl." The man said, handing her some money. "Thanks!" Skylar exclaimed looking surprised. _She's good._ Scipio thought. "Ha ha ha" the man laughed. "Well we'll be off." The man said, taking the lady. "Good bye." Victor called.

Once they rounded the corner he turned to Skylar. "Hmm, that was quite convenient." Victor said. "Hey, I wanted Scipio to see what I did." Skylar said like it was obvious. "Well now that he has, will you go back to waiting a while before returning the stolen goods?" Victor asked. "Fine." Skylar said as she counted her money and headed back home.

"Hey, how do get this hair dye out." Scipio asked. "Here let me help you." Skylar said, taking him to the bathroom. She washed out his hair. "I don't have any money for more dye for you, so your going to have to use a wig." Skylar said. "I'm okay with that." Scipio said. "Good, here you go. We're going back out tonight." Skylar said straight out.

xxx

That night was a repeat of the last, same with the night after. A week later a lady comes in and asks for updates on her missing loot. Skylar and Scipio, both in disguise come out. "I've been out helping my Dad with this case this morning, and have finally found your missing goods." Skylar said. "This here is my assistant, John, and I'm Mary." Skylar said. "Aw, how cute, here you go little girl." She said handing Skylar a piece of candy.

"I believe you have put up a missing poster for your missing goods with a reward on it, I found them, now you owe me money." Skylar said sweetly. "Ha-ha ha, well aren't you cute. Here you go, the reward on the poster." The lady said. "Thank you!" Skylar said sweetly. Then, Skylar and Scipio walked out the door.

On the way back, Skylar counted the money and took half for Scipio. "Here," she said handing him the money, "You helped me, so here's your cut." Skylar said. "Thanks." Scipio said. "I just have two questions," Scipio said. "First, what's the point in stealing if you just give it back?" Scipio asked. "It's fun." Skylar said like it was obvious.

"And second, why do you need me there?" Scipio asked. "Because you helped me and deserve some credit, that and I just like having you there." Skylar said. "Really?" Scipio asked. "Yeah, it's nice not being the only thief that returns their loot." Skylar said.

"Ah. Hey, when can I take off this wig?" Scipio asked scratching hid head. "Come here." Skylar said pulling him into an alleyway. Scipio looked around nervously as she opened her bag. "Oh calm down, we're the thirds if Venice, remember? Other thieves bow down to us, especially the famous Thief Lord." Skylar said.

She then reached up and pulled off Scipio's wig and put it in her bag. "There. You look better this way anyways." Skylar said. "Thanks." Scipio said. "Yeah." Skylar said. For some reason, unknown to Scipio, he felt weird. He dismissed it and walked with Skylar back to the house.

xxx

When they got home, Ida was waiting for them with bowls soup for dinner. "So, how was it at Victor's office?" Ida asked like it was the most normal thing, which by this point it was. "Good." Skylar answered and went back to eating. "Yeah, we had lot's of fun." Scipio said. They had all learned to speak about what Skylar and Scipio without actually speaking about it. Ida knew that what Skylar and Scipio did was all only for fun and they would eventually stop. She wouldn't be surprised if they fell in love, but she doubted it.

"So, Scipio, up for some fun tomorrow?" Skylar asked, referring to stealing. "Sure am, can't wait." Scipio said. Skylar smiled.

That night, Skylar got out of bed to try and sneak out without Scipio for a night of "fun." However, once she reached the ground below the window, someone grabbed her in hug. "Going some where 'Thief Mistress?'" Scipio asked. Skylar laughed. "I knew it wouldn't work. Oh well, up for some 'fun?'" Skylar asked. "Of course!" Scipio exclaimed. They then left off to have some "fun".


	3. Chapter 3

Every week was the same routine, steal the stuff, wait a week, return the stolen stuff. It was the same feel each time as well, fun. It was all the same until one day, Skylar decided to do something else. "Let's steal a cake!" Skylar said on their way back home from an ice-cream stand.

"Excuse me?" Scipio asked nearly choking on the cone he bit off. "I was wondering, why buy food when we can just steal it?" Skylar asked. "Because, we can't return it without people getting suspicious, or eat it without people getting suspicious." Scipio replied.

"That's true. Hmmm… what if we eat at The Stella?" Skylar asked. "It will be just like old times, well for you anyway." Skylar continued. "And what live there?" Scipio asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun too!" Skylar exclaimed. "I was joking." Scipio said. "I know, I just thought it would be fun." Skylar said. "What, just us two to keep us company?" Scipio asked. "No, Prosper, Hornet and Bo could come too." Skylar said. "And leave the other's behind? Even if we brought the others, we would still be leaving Ida and Victor, and they've become great friends of mine over the years." Scipio added. "Well then just us, I'm sure the other's won't mind. It won't be so bad." Skylar said. "I don't know…" Scipio said. "Come on one night. If you don't like it, we won't stay." Skylar said. After some thinking, Scipio finally said, "Fine." Hoping he wouldn't regret it. "Yay!" Skylar exclaimed.

xxx

That night, with permission from Ida and Victor (Mostly Ida), Skylar and Scipio packed their bags and headed over to The Stella.  
>"This is going to be fun!" Skylar said with an excited smile on her face. "We'll see." Scipio said unsure. "Oh, come on, be at least a little excited." Skylar said. "Whatever." Scipio said.<p>

"Well we're not gonna find out just standing here." Skylar said walking into The Stella. Scipio followed close behind. "Looks the same as it did all those months ago. Hey look! Mosca's hammock is still here." Scipio said. "Yeah, I kept it warm when I lived here." Skylar said, thinking back to when she used to steal for keeps or sell.

"You _lived _here?" Scipio asked surprised. "Yeah, before Ida and Victor found me, I lived the life you used to live, 'Thief Lord,' without going home to a warm bed." Skylar said. Scipio looked confused. "I was a great thief, with a great team. They were all from the Merciful Sister's Orphanage, however, so they eventually were all adopted, leaving me to fend for myself." Skylar explained. "That is, until your friend came here and found me. They brought be back to Ida's and she and Victor took me in." Skylar continued. "After that, Ida and Victor allowed me to continue to steal, as long as I returned the things I stole, the money for a reward was my idea." Skylar finished. "Yeah, Victor and Ida are very nice and understanding." Scipio said. "Yeah." Skylar said thinking about how grateful she was to have them.  
>"Well we better set up, I'll be taking Mosca's hammock if you don't mind." Skylar said. "I guess I'll be taking Hornet's area, then." Scipio said mostly to himself. "You can sleep next to me." Skylar suggested. "O-Okay." Scipio said blushing. <em>Why am I blushing?<em> He thought. Skylar didn't seem to notice, she just moved her stuff to make room for Scipio.

xxx

That night, Scipio dreamed he was stealing something, he didn't know what, but he didn't care. He was nearly done when Skylar appeared. They finished the job and ran off, jumping into Scipio's boat. As they drove, Scipio kept a close eye on where he was going, but when Skylar suddenly kissed his cheek, he nearly ran into a wall, when he woke up with a start. He then realized he was holding Skylar as he was laying there. He slowly pulled his arm away without waking her up, then turned the other way before falling back asleep.

xxx

The next morning, Skylar woke up with a smile, feeling great and more at home from the sleep at the Stella. Scipio, on the other hand, woke up tired and wanted to go home. After his dream, he wondered about how he really felt about Skylar.  
>"Good morning, Scipio." Skylar said when she realized Scipio was awake. "Huh? Oh, good morning." Scipio said, still thinking about his dream. "Did you sleep well?" Skylar asked. "Yeah." Scipio said, dismissing the dream for another time.<br>"Good, me too. So, do you want to stay here?" Skylar asked. Scipio blushed and remembered his dream. "Um, maybe another time." Scipio said. "I just don't want to leave my friends yet. I definitely want to live here again, just not yet." He explained. "Really?" Skylar asked. "Yeah." Scipio said. He decided to just accept his feelings for Skylar, and wait to see if _she_ accepted them.

xxx

Skylar and Scipio returned home, little did Scipio know, Skylar was happy that she spent the night with Scipio. She really liked Scipio, though she didn't know what name to give this emotion beside like, she had never felt it before. She knew it was different from the usual like, because she liked Prosper, Bo, Riccio, Mosca, and Hornet, but she didn't get this feeling. She decided to not let it distract her and ignore it for a while. What she didn't know was that Scipio was feeling the same way about her, and that this feeling was called 'love'.

xxx

When they arrived home, Ida was waiting to hear how it went. Scipio just ignored her and went to talk to Prosper.

"Hey Prop." Scipio said. "Hey Scip, what did you need?" Prosper asked. "You like Hornet right?" Scipio asked. "Shush! Keep it down I don't want her to hear." Prosper said. "Whatever, she's over at the library reading about medicine right now. And Riccio and Mosca are out working on the boat." Scipio said. "Do you like her or not?" Scipio repeated. "Yes." Prosper said embarrassed.

"I think I like Skylar." Scipio said unsure. "You mean you really like her?" Prosper asked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure, I had a dream last night of her kissing me on my cheek." Scipio explained. "Well, would you look at that, the 'Thief Lord' is in love." Prosper said teasingly. "Shut up!" Scipio yelled. "So what do I do?" Scipio asked. "I think you should observe her and see if she loves you back." Prosper said. "Also, dropping hints might help, and let her confess first, because if you tell her and she doesn't love you back, you'll be in for a huge heart break." Prosper said. "Unless you're sure that she loves you, then you can tell her." Prosper added. "Man, it's so hard not knowing." Scipio said. "That's love for ya." Prosper said, patting Scipio on the back. "Ugh, love stinks."


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after talking to Ida about the night at the Stella, Skylar left to the library to talk to Hornet.

"Hey Hornet." Skylar said when she found her. "Hello Skylar." Hornet said looking up from her book. "What do you need?" She asked as Skylar sat down. "Can I talk to you tonight?" Skylar asked. "When everyone's asleep?" Hornet asked. "Yeah, I don't want anyone to hear us." Skylar explained. "Okay." Hornet said.

xxx

That night, when Skylar was sure that even Scipio was asleep, she woke Hornet up and they climbed out the window.

"Okay, what's so secret that we had to wait until everyone was asleep to talk?" Hornet asked. "I think I'm going crazy. Whenever I'm around Scipio, I get this weird feeling." Skylar explained. "What kind of weird feeling?" Hornet asked. "It's a stronger version of Like type feeling." Skylar explained.

"Oh, I know what it is." Hornet said. "What? What is it?" Skylar asked. "You love Scipio." Hornet said like it was obvious. "Love? Like boyfriend, girlfriend love?" Skylar asked. "Yes." Hornet said. "But he and I are just friends." Skylar said confused. She had never been in love. The only ones Skylar loved were her old family and new family, but that was family love. How could she love Scipio more than that?

"Just because your 'just friends', doesn't mean that you'll never fall in love with each other. I mean, look at me and Prosper, we used to be great friends, and now I'm in love with him." Hornet said without thinking. "What? You love Prosper?" Skylar asked surprised. Hornet realizing what she said, blushed and nodded. "Since when?" Skylar asked.

"That's not the point, the point is, you can fall in love with a friend, it's not that uncommon actually." Hornet said. "So, I love Scipio?" Skylar asked, unsure of it all. "As far as I know, yes." Hornet answered. "I love Scipio." Skylar repeated, as if to make sure it was not all a dream. She thought it over. "Thanks, Hornet." Skylar said. "Your welcome, now let's go get some sleep." Hornet said kindly. Skylar just nodded her head, and followed Hornet up the rope back to their room.

xxx

"Hey, Scipio." Skylar said trying not to blush. "Oh, hey Skylar, what do you need?" Scipio asked. "I was wondering… if… you'd like to make the Stella our secret hideout." Skylar said, stumbling. "What do you mean?" Scipio asked, confused. "I mean, like a clubhouse, where we can hang out, alone whenever." Skylar explained. "Oh, okay." Scipio said, unfazed. "Really? Thanks!" Skylar said, as she kissed Scipio on the cheek in excitement. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I just—" Skylar stumbled. " It's okay. You were excited. I understand." Scipio said trying to act normal. "Yeah, that's it." Skylar said.

"Well I'm gonna go move some of our stuff into the Stella, in case we need to stay the night." Skylar explained. "Y-yeah, okay, well I'm gonna go um, watch T.V." Scipio said, still surprised at Skylar's kiss. "Okay, later." Skylar said, walking off to pack for Scipio. "Yeah." Scipio said.

Scipio went upstairs and turned on the TV, but didn't pay much attention to it. _She _kissed _me! _Scipio thought. _Does that mean she loves me too?_ He wondered._ Remember what Prosper said, observe her and see if she loves me back, let her confess first, or face heartbreak._ Scipio reminded himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Skylar asked when she got back. "Huh? Oh! Um, nothing, just if I should go to school." Scipio covered. "Oh, well I was thinking that too, maybe we should. Although, I don't think they have classes about how to crack a lock." Skylar said. "Yeah, but we could learn other stuff, like how to run or fight." Scipio said. "Those are good things to know as a thief." Scipio explained. "I suppose your right." Skylar said. "Well, we have enough time to think about it later, right now we need to go set up our new secret hideout." Skylar said. 

xxx

That night, Skylar and Scipio decided to stay at the Stella. "Come on, you can sleep next to me again." Skylar said. "Why?" Scipio asked. "Because, I like sleeping next to you." Skylar said blushing. "O-oh, okay then." Scipio stumbled, also blushing.

Right before falling asleep, Skylar kissed Scipio on the cheek again. "Sorry, I just—" Skylar was cut off by Scipio kissing her on her cheek. "Good night." Scipio said, smiling. "Right. Good night." Skylar said to Scipio.

xxx

That night, it was Skylar's turn for a weird dream. Her dream was a lot like Scipio's dream, only it lasted beyond her kissing Scipio, and Scipio didn't run into a wall. Instead, they finally lost the police and ran off to the Stella, collapsing on their backs once they go there.

"That was so fun!" Skylar said. "Sure was." Scipio agreed.

"I love you so much, Scipio." Skylar said all of a sudden. "I love you too, Skylar." Scipio said. "Prove it." Skylar said, turning on her side. Scipio did the same and thought for a little while, before leaning in and kissing Skylar. After a few seconds, Scipio pulled away. "Wow!" Skylar said out of surprise. "Okay, I believe you Thief Lord." Skylar said, then she leaned in for another kiss. But just before their lips could touch, Skylar woke up.

She realized Scipio was holding her in his sleep. Unlike Scipio, though, Skylar didn't pull his arms away from her. Instead she snuggled up in his arms and fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

xxx

"Good morning Scipio." Skylar called up to the hammock, from the lower floor. "Huh? Oh, good morning Skylar. Did you sleep well?" Scipio asked. "Yeah, especially with you holding me." Skylar said teasingly. Scipio blushed. "Don't worry, I kinda liked it." Skylar said. "Really?" Scipio asked. "Yeah, I did." Skylar confessed blushing. "I figured you were cold, so I didn't pull away." Skylar explained quickly. "Right, well thank you." Scipio said. "Your Welcome." Skylar said.

xxx

When they got home, Skylar ran up the stairs to tell Hornet her dream. "Hornet, can I talk to you?" Skylar asked. "Sure, what is it?" Hornet asked. "Let's go to the park, I don't want anyone to hear us." Skylar told Hornet. "Okay." Hornet said, understanding what she wanted to talk about.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hornet asked when they go to the park. "Last night, I had a dream that I told Scipio that I love him, and then we kissed." Skylar explained. "What does it mean?" Skylar asked. "Don't worry, dreams like that are normal, it just confirms that you're in love with Scipio." Hornet explained.

"Ah, well, how do I know when to tell him? How do I know when to confess?" Skylar asked. "You'll know, just wait." Hornet answered. "But I want to tell him now!" Skylar whined. "Just listen to what you're heart says, and you'll get the kiss you got in your dream." Hornet said. "Fine. I'll wait." Skylar pouted. "Good, we better get back before everyone gets suspicious. Especially Scipio." Hornet warned. "Okay, thank you for listening." Skylar said. "Your welcome." Hornet said smiling.

xxx

On the way home, Skylar decided to go to the Stella to clear her mind. She told Hornet this then headed toward her secret hideout.

_What do I do? _ Skylar thought. _Should I tell him? If not, when? _Skylar wondered.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said, startling Skylar. "Oh! Scipio, what are you doing here." Skylar asked. "Hornet told me you were here." Scipio explained. "Oh." Skylar said. "What's the matter?" Scipio asked confused. "It's not important." Skylar said. "If you're sure." Scipio said unsure.

"I just came to ask you if we're sleeping here tonight." Scipio said, answering Skylar's earlier questions. "Yeah, we are." Skylar replied. "Cool. Sharing a hammock?" Scipio asked. "Yeah. I don't want you to get cold." Skylar said teasingly. "Right well I'm going to go hang out with Prosper, until it's time to go to sleep. Later." Scipio called as he got up and headed for the door. "Okay, see you soon." Skylar called.

xxx

That evening, Scipio returned to the Stella. "Hey Skylar." Scipio said as he entered yawning. "Hello Scipio, tired already?" Skylar asked. "Yeah, Prosper and I played catch, and it really wore me out." Scipio explained. "Well while you go lay down, I'm gonna go change." Skylar said as she went behind the curtains of the old theater stage. "O-okay." Scipio said blushing. He climbed up the upper seats of the theater that served as a sleeping area for them.

Soon Skylar comes out wearing her pajamas and climbs up to join Scipio. "Good night." Skylar said as she leaned in to kiss Scipio's cheek. Suddenly Scipio turns his head and kisses Skylar on the lips. "Oh, sorry, I was just trying to kiss your cheek." Scipio apologizes blushing. "It's okay, I didn't mind actually." Skylar told him blushing. "Oh, really?" Scipio asked. "Yeah." Skylar replied bushing. "Well it that case, can I try something?" Scipio asked "What is—" Skylar was suddenly cut off by Scipio's lips pressing against hers. They started making out after a few seconds of kissing. Suddenly Scipio pulled away. "Wow." Skylar said surprised. "I wanted your first kiss to be with someone you know and care about very much." Scipio explained blushing. "Who says I care about you?" Skylar asked joking. "Oh, I'm—" Scipio is cut off by Skylar's lips. "Calm down, I was only joking." Skylar said. "I'm glad you were the one to take my first kiss." Skylar said smiling. "Oh, right." Scipio said blushing furiously.

"Well we better get to sleep, tomorrow, we go stealing." Skylar said. "Okay. Good night." Scipio said wrapping his arms around Skylar. Skylar snuggles in his arms, falling asleep with a smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

This time Scipio wakes up first. He kisses Skylar awake. "Well good morning to you too." Skylar said when Scipio pulled away. "So, I guess last night _wasn't _a dream." Skylar said. "Nope, I took your first kiss." Scipio said, making Skylar blush.

"So, what are we stealing tonight?" Scipio asked, changing the subject. "The usual." Skylar replied. "Any chance I'll get to actually go in?" Scipio questioned. "Sure, if you want." Skylar said like it was no big deal. "Cool. We should probably get our thief clothes and detective disguises." Scipio suggested. "Already done. I brought them over the first day." Skylar clarified. "Oh, well okay. I guess we're all ready for tonight." Scipio stated. "Yup, let's go home, I want to talk to Hornet." Skylar told Scipio. "Okay." Scipio said grabbing Skylar's hand. They hold hands the whole way home.

xxx

"Hey Hornet, I need to talk to you." Skylar said. "Spit it out. Scipio went with Prosper, Riccio, and Mosca." Hornet snapped. "Scipio took my first kiss!" Skylar squealed. "What? When?" Hornet asked surprised. "Last night!" Skylar exclaimed happily. Hornet squealed. "Soon after taking my first kiss, we started making out." Skylar admitted blushing.

"I think I'm ready to tell him" Skylar said. "Are you sure?" Hornet asked. "It's been 2 months since we first met, I think I should tell him" Skylar insisted. "If your sure…" Hornet said hesitantly. "I'm positive. I'm going to tell him tonight after our steal." Skylar said. "Well good luck." Hornet said. "Thanks!" Skylar exclaimed.

xxx

That night, reality imitates fantasy. Skylar and Scipio's steal was extremely similar to their dreams. Skylar started out the stealing, and then let Scipio take over. Once they finished, they ran off, catching the eye of near by police officers. They jump into Scipio's boat and drive off, followed closely by the police

Scipio realizes their followers and immediately turned toward a bridge. This move required complete concentration, so when Skylar kissed him on the cheek, he nearly ran into a wall. Luckily Scipio was able to avoid the hazard, but the police weren't so lucky. "That works." Scipio said when the police ran into the wall.

They continued to drive until they were close to the Stella. They got off the boat and ran the rest of the way. When they got there, they collapsed on their backs in happiness.

"That was so much fun!" Skylar exclaimed happily. "Yeah, it was." Scipio agreed.

"Hey, do you happen to like anyone?" Skylar inquired. "Yeah, why?" Scipio questioned. "Because I'm about to beat her." Skylar said. "Oh, yeah, how?" Scipio challenged "Like this." Skylar said kissing him to make him shut up long enough for her to speak. She pulled away and said with the most confidence, "I love you Scipio Massimo!" shocking Scipio. "What?" Scipio exclaimed, surprised. "I love you so much Scipio." Skylar repeated. "I love you too, Skylar." Scipio said after Skylar's confession sank in. "Prove it." Skylar challenged "Why?" Scipio questioned. "Because you said you were in love with someone, I want you to prove that that someone is me!" Skylar demanded. "Fine." Scipio groaned. After a few seconds of thinking, Scipio leaned in and, like in the dream, he kissed Skylar. Then they made out. Scipio pulled away. "Wow." Was all Skylar managed. "I believe I proved it the last time we did that." Scipio said smiling. "Okay, I believe you, Thief Lord." Skylar admitted. "Good." Scipio said.

"So does this mean we're going out now?" Skylar inquired, unsure of how things worked. "If you want us to be." Scipio said. "Of course I do!" Skylar exclaimed. "Then I guess we are." Scipio smiled. "Good, then let's start this relationship on a good note." Skylar said leaning in to kiss Scipio. "I love you Thief Lord." Skylar said. "And I, you Thief Mistress." Scipio said.


	6. Epilogue

"Congratulations on becoming a couple!" Hornet said elated for the new couple. Skylar and Hornet squealed. "Good job, Scip. I'm surprised _she_ confessed to _you_, before _I_ confessed to _Hornet._" Prosper giving Scipio an arm hug.

"It's not too late. Hey Hornet!" Scipio called over to Hornet and Skylar. "Yeah?" Hornet inquired as she went over to where Scipio and Prosper where standing. "What is it?" Hornet asked again. "Prop here has something to tell you." Scipio explained. Hornet turned toward Prosper, "What is it Prosper?" Hornet asked. "Um… well I –uh." Prosper stumbled. "Spit it out." Hornet said. "Hornet, ever since I first met you, I've been wanting to tell you something." Prosper started. "What?" Hornet asked. "I love you Caterina." Prosper finally said. "Really?" Hornet asked, surprised. "Yes. Ever since you cured my brother, Bo." Prosper confessed. "I love you too Prosper, ever since Scipio brought you in." Hornet confessed. "In that case…" Prosper leaned in and kissed Hornet. After the kiss Scipio said "Good job, Prop." Patting Prosper on the back. "T-thanks" Prosper stuttered, embarrassed.

"So, Scipio and I are dating and Prosper and Hornet are dating." Skylar said. "Yup, we're all dating someone." Scipio agreed. "Now all that's left is to find girlfriends for Mosca and Riccio. "Well school starts up soon, maybe they'll find someone there." Skylar suggested. "Maybe, maybe."

"Well, anyway, come on Scipio, let's go to the Stella to plan our first date." Skylar said tugging on Scipio's arm. "Okay, okay, let me at least say good bye first." Scipio said. "Bye guys." Scipio said to Hornet and Prosper. "Later." Hornet said. "See you Scip." Prosper called as Skylar pulled Scipio out the door.

When Skylar and Scipio go to the Stella, after a quick kiss, Scipio asked "So, Skylar, ready to go stealing as a new couple?" pulling away from the kiss. "Of course." Skylar said, "Of course."


End file.
